


Sing to Me

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard wants a theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Drabble Challenge: "Sing to Me."

The Mako hurled through the relay, into Citadel Presidium with the grace and accuracy of a brick through a window, raining glass and sparks as it crashed topside-down.

With a little coaxing from her rifle butt, Shepard dislodged the escape hatch and fell out, landing shoulder first. Next came Wrex, propelled by the somewhat claustrophobic biotic behind him.

"We need a theme song," Shepard proclaimed, still dizzy. "Sing to me."

Kaidan wiped blood from his forehead. "This really isn't the time"

"Not you. Wrex."

Wrex offered a hand. "Your enemies' screams will have to suffice."

"Fine." Shepard sighed. "For now."


End file.
